


Graze

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Eirin's extra house guests prove to be a bit too much to handle for Yukari, or so she presumes..





	Graze

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  


"You have too many rabbits".

"Really? We were experiencing some decline as of late".

Yukari thought otherwise as the second she stepped into Eientei's entrance, she was bombarded by troves of the mammals.

"I'd like to provide a second opinion on that. Are they _all_ necessary?".

Eirin glanced around the room and then back at Yukari, "They are a part of Eientei".

One of said rabbits scampered past Yukari's back which made the blonde stiffen a bit. She concealed the sounds of surprise as best as she could, already being able to read Eirin's amused expression.

"Oh? What's this? Could it be that you are not particularly fond of these endearing creatures?".

"They have their perks but I don't think you need _this_ many" Yukari replied and scooted forward, closer to Eirin in a bid to let the others pass, "The humanoid counterparts are enough".

Eirin chuckled at the light frown on her lover's face, "Yukari, these are the humanoid girls in their rabbit forms. They prefer to be in these forms for the duration of winter, much like how you will be going into hibernation yourself soon".

"Are you comparing me to them?" the blonde asked, an eyebrow raised as she watched a rabbit near the table yawn, stretch out and then abruptly fall asleep.

"Hmm..".

Eirin's grin said it all and Yukari knew she could not really object to the comparison.

"Not at all, you sleep far more than they do" she teased.

"Well, I can appreciate that they understand the despairing season that is winter and like to stay away from it".

Eirin picked up a white rabbit and placed it on her lap, "Unlike them, _you_ do not need to experience it alone or sleep through it anymore. In fact, I'm quite offended that you prefer sleeping till spring over my company".

The lunarian's features seemed serious Yukari noticed, though she didn't realise Eirin was trying with great difficulty to keep up her feigned annoyance.

"It isn't a matter of preference, Eirin, surely you are aware of this?" Yukari replied tentatively.

Peeking up slightly to see Yukari, Eirin could see the blonde actually look perplexed by what she had suggested and the lunarian took a bit of pride in knowing that she could elicit such reactions from the unflappable youkai.

Yukari was like a brick wall in terms of getting one up on anything; there was no moving her from her winning streak as she simply had a knack for turning others games back onto themselves.

Every resident of Gensokyo had been on the receiving end of it at least once.

However, her games faltered with Eirin that was.

Her coy and roundabout demeanour took a critical hit around the other woman and Eirin wanted to play on it a little more.

"Am I?" she said as nonchalantly as she could, "I suppose I could ask Keine to keep me occupied. Or, perhaps Yorihime? It has been a while since she came round to see me".

Yukari knew that Yorihime would not even hesitate when it came to Eirin & that furthered the furrow between her eyes.

"I believe you are being hasty now, that won't be necessary" Yukari replied with a tinge of defiance in her mellow voice and moved further next to her lover, "I hadn't realised my departure affected you to that degree so, I will remain awake for this winter".

"Y-Yukari?".

Naturally, the youkai had managed to one up Eirin, even unintentionally.

The rabbit on the lunarian's lap shifted, missing the gentle strokes of her fingers running through her coat as Eirin was wide eyed for a moment.

She was sure Yukari was joking as that was a major declaration for her.

Gensokyo's number one piece of common knowledge: Yukari liked sleep. A _lot_ of it.

"No, I will not hear otherwise" the blonde continued and pressed her hand against Eirin's shoulder.

"But you need this period of sleep do you not?" Eirin questioned before she revealed she wasn't being serious, curious at how adamant the blonde was about this, "It is rather important to you".

Smiling, Yukari removed her hand back and placed it on Eirin's that was resting on the rabbit and glanced down, "It is, granted, not near enough as important to me as you are".

Somewhere within the mansion, Eirin could hear Kaguya and Reisen roll their eyes teasingly at how much of a love stuck fool she must've appeared at that moment.

But it fazed her little because the warmth in the youkai's eyes when she said that seemed to block out the entirety of everything around her. Even the fur beneath her fingertips wasn't as soft as the blonde's that were still on her hand.

She managed to clear her hazy mind to answer as coherently as she could, "Not that those sentiments weren't pleasant to hear however, Yukari, you really do not have to do that".

"Hmm, but you would be terribly lonely without me. What kind of a woman would I be to let my dearest ever feel that way?".

Yukari was trying to kill her, Eirin was convinced of this as she blushed profusely and stammered whilst trying to respond. No amount of the immortality elixir fused within her bloodstream could save her from such a smoothly delivered confession like that.

It also confirmed something else for Eirin, especially the way Yukari's lips turned upwards into her signature, annoyingly coy but inexplicably alluring grin.

"You _knew_ I was kidding, didn't you?".

"Oh, you were? I had no idea!" she theatrically drawled out and laughed as Eirin shook her head.

"You are too much, you know that?".

The youkai nodded and leaned forward to kiss the lunarian's cheek, "So I have been told. Besides, that was a commendable effort. I really did think you were upset about me hibernating".

Eirin pushed her back gently and smiled, "I was half joking to be fair".

"Well, I wasn't joking at all about what I said" she replied and exhaled lightly, "You would not have to ask twice if you did want me to stay around".

One of the brown rabbits had subtly closed the space between she and Yukari, playing it off like she had been there the whole time and the youkai thought she was adorable.

Gently, Yukari picked up the creature much to Eirin's pleasant surprise and began petting it. The rabbit was delighted and settled into the attention being bestowed upon her by Gensokyo's sage.

 

[[Art by: CuteLittleAngel](https://twitter.com/xCuteLilAngelx?lang=en)]

 

That would be a tale she couldn't wait to tell the others once in humanoid form.

"Ran told me what happens when you do not sleep, I think for the safety of Gensokyo, I will have to endure being without you for a few months" Eirin chuckled warmly as Yukari gave the rabbit's head a good scratch now, "You seem to know what you are doing despite your aversion to them".

"Chen provides plenty of practice opportunities, as does Ran when she thinks I am not looking" Yukari smiled and continued to pet her "Besides, I didn't say I _dislike_ rabbits at all, I simply stated that you have too many".

"As the Princess says, 'There is no such thing as too many rabbits'". 

"I think Kaguya's definition of 'too many' might be a bit obscure".

Eirin reflected on that and couldn't disagree with the blonde, "That may be true. Her naming scheme of them sure is proof of it " she added and looked at each Inaba scattered around.

Reisen and Tewi had a lucky escape in the naming process.

Yukari spoke up as the rabbit in her arms seemed to drift off and took the opportunity to get her own back on her lover, "If the escalation of the rabbits population does become dire, I could get Ran to-".

"Do not even think about it".

"But she is a fox".

"Yukari...".

"Just kidding!".

 


End file.
